Yugioh! Yugi and Tea
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Yugi and Tea get together basically. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh! Tea and Yugi  
  
Yugi sat on the couch of his apartment, having a conversation with Yami in his mind.  
  
"I just wish I knew what to do, Yami." Yugi said, pleading etched into every word.  
  
"And I wish I could tell you, but I never known love." Yami said sorrowfully.  
  
Yugi was 22 now. He had met Tea after a 4-year absence from his life. Yugi was a novelist and Tea had come in the previous day, and absolutely blew his mind.   
  
***  
  
Tea walked into the department. She had a job interview that day and it had gone well. But she had seen a person in the Novelist department that she thought she recognized.  
  
As she came in, she spotted him. It was he.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
The man jumped and turned to face her, his purple eyes curious. They suddenly widened when he figured out who it was.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
They both just stared at each other when finally they shouted and ran at each other caught in a hug.  
  
"Yugi…" Tea whispered softly.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes, "Hello Tea."  
  
They let go of one another and Yugi did a double take. She was downright beautiful.  
  
Her Brown hair had grown out and was now trailing down her back in luscious curls. Her body was finely curved and very well toned. She looked matured.  
  
Tea looked over Yugi. He looked a lot more like Yami now except even more attractive. He was muscular in an athletic style and his tank top showed his well-built chest. His eyes were a deeper purple too.   
  
They continued to stare at one another. Yugi didn't know what to say now.  
  
"Well…um Yugi? It was nice to see you again." Tea said.  
  
"Yeah…you too…"  
  
They turned away from one another. Yugi was about to go back to work before Tea said, "Oh, Yugi?"  
  
He turned and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"I'll be working here tomorrow. I'll see you." And she left.  
  
***  
  
Hope you liked it. I will only continue this if I get reviews. This is because I actually wrote this months ago and have no desire to continue it. So i will only continue if you like it. Thanks and seeya!  
  
ST 


	2. Chapter 2

AN ~ Wow!! 6 reviews!!! I'm happy now!  
  
I was surprised that people actually liked this story; so much so that you have inspired me to continue it! Although I'm still getting my inspiration back, I'm writing it, so thats good; but its a bit short so excuse it please.  
  
If anyone has anything they want to see, even the smallest thing, dont hesitate to Review it! I'll accept anything; good or bad.  
  
Here's chapter 2:  
  
___________________________  
  
"So that's basically the story Yami." Yugi said.  
  
"I see. Well, I can see why your nervous." Yami replied.  
  
"I mean, we've only been apart for 4 years and she's grown so much! And I'm already attracted to her and I've only spoken to her for five minutes! And she's working in my compartment tomorrow!" Yugi almost cried in exasperation.  
  
"Yugi, calm yourself." Yami instructed.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Yugi sighed, "I don't even know what to say to her."  
  
"Just be yourself, Yugi." Yami assured. "If she feels the same towards you then I'm sure everything will turn out for you, but give it time."  
  
"Thank you, Yami." Yugi smiled.  
  
"I'm here to help." Yami concluded before Yugi was brought back to the present.  
  
Well, Yugi's life had been pretty good after his time with the millennium items (I haven't watched the end of the series, so I don't know what happens.) he had settled down and got a job as a Novelist. It seemed Tea thought she would make a good Jounalist too from the look on her face when she had walked in that day.  
  
'I think its time for me to rest up,' He thought and walked to his bedroom.  
  
It was a medium sized one from the looks of it. He never had a taste for fancy stuff, so his room was simple but nice. He took of his clothes and put on his boxers, as the nights were warm at this time. In a few minutes, our handsome man had fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Tea couldn't believe it. She had seen the most gorgeous guy in the world and it was Yugi!   
  
She had always had a bit of a crush on the little guy in their traveling days, but this really capped it off.  
  
'Oh what to do!' She thought and also got ready for bed.  
  
***  
  
The next day turned out to be very eventful. Yugi had got to work on time as usual and made his way to the Novelist compartment. On the way he bumped into Tea.  
  
"Oh hello Yugi!" she said brightly.  
  
"Um … hello." Yugi said uneventfully.  
  
"Say, would you like to have lunch together? I haven't seen you in ages!" She secretly was very embarrassed, but hid the emotions well.  
  
"Er yeah sure!" Yugi said happily, at least he wasn't making a fool of himself.  
  
"Meet you at the café later!" She said and made her way to her compartment.  
  
***  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The next chapter may take awhile. Like I said, I've trying to get back into it.   
  
Please Review!!!  
  
ST 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Poor Yugi had never been so nervous. Here he was, sitting at a table with no one in sight that looked like Tea at all. He had ordered two coffees and was waiting for the girl-of-his-dreams, trying not to look at the happy couples around the place.

_Maybe she stood me up._ Yugi thought miserably.

'_Don't think like that, Yugi.'_ Yami suddenly said. '_She will co – aah! There she is now!'_

Yugi jolted and looked up. There she was, like an angel straight from heaven.

Tea looked around, and then spotted Yugi over by the window. She smiled, then headed his way, amusingly noting that he had a small blush on his face.

"Hello again, Yugi!" She chirped, sitting down with him at the table, and looking out at the garden also. Just then, the waiter came up and placed two coffees in front of them, each with a –

_Oh god, _He covered his face with a hand as he looked at the shape of the cookie. They were love hearts with pink icing.

Tea giggled and said, "I think someone's a romantic!"

Yugi almost thought that she was referring to him, and then he noted that she was not looking at him, but at the retreating waitress. She too looked like she was courting with someone, as a man with a tin of the Love-Heart cookies was blushing as she talked to him.

"I guess so." Yugi said, a bit of surprise in his voice. Tea giggled again.

A little while later, after they had ordered their meals for lunch that day, Yugi asked about her job so far.

"How has it been?" He said, sipping on his coffee. He had given his to Tea; for some reason, he could not eat a Love-Heart shaped cookie. Yami had snickered in his head at that time. He would get him later.

"Oh you know, I'm still adjusting to the new scenery and people … you know, regular things." She replied, nibbling on her salad roll.

"No one bothering you yet I hope?" He asked seriously. "Takina is a bit of a sleaze you know."

"Takina? The nice man opposite you?" She said with surprise. She had no idea …

"Yes." He said with a nod. "Yami also detected a fair amount of dangerous energy from him too."

Tea gazed with him with a tint of annoyance.

"Is … something wrong?" He said uncertainly.

"No, no." She said, a little too quickly. She placed her roll down. "But Yugi …"

"Yeah?"

"You don't always have to be so … protective of me around guys and things. And I know it's in your best interests," She said quickly, for Yugi had started to say something. "But I'm not a kid anymore you know."

"I know that!" He said, a little shocked. "Its just …"

She sighed. "I know, friendship and all, but really. I can take care of myself."

Thanks for all the reviews everyone :D

ST


End file.
